Episode 9231 (16th August 2017)
Plot Sean sees that Norris is getting stressed about his forthcoming nuptials. Norris is horrified when he enters the Kabin and sees that it has been ransacked. Aidan asks a surreptitious question of Eva about Adam but she denies being friends with him. Gary meets up with Joe and secretly signs the documents for his job in the Ukraine. An upbeat Sarah tells him they've got an appointment for the Parent Support session and Gary covers his guilt, hoping he'll be back by then. Rita is sure she set the shop alarm. Maria tells Eva she thinks Adam is smitten with her. Eva dodges the question and tells Maria that as her bridesmaid and best friend, she'd like her to take over the wedding planning and hen do while she's away. Maria's thrown. The police survey the ransacked Kabin and point out there's no sign of a forced entry. Rita discovers £100 stolen from her purse. She realises someone has been in her bag and could have used her keys to the shop. Adam tells Tracy about Norris and Mary's wedding. Rita confronts Gemma and accuses her and her friends of stealing from her. Distraught, Gemma walks out. Jenny visits Rita and stands up for Gemma. David arrives home to find Bethany styling Shona's hair. Shona quickly goes while Bethany tells David how she was helping take her mind off the trial. Aidan tells Adam to stay away from Eva. Maria moans about her role as wedding planner. Aidan tells her she got it wrong and there's nothing going on between Eva and Adam. Jenny overhears Gemma ranting to Cathy about Rita and how much she hates her. Eva leaves for France to a diatribe from Jenny about leaving her in the lurch over the wedding and a kiss from Adam. Jenny tells Rita what she heard Gemma say. Tracy makes jibes at Norris and Mary, suggesting the wedding will be nothing more than a circus. Desperate to protect Mary, Norris says he couldn't be happier. Gemma tries to clear the air with Rita but she's not interested. She rings the police and reports her. Cast Regular cast *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) *Jake Windass - Seth & Theo Wild (Uncredited) Guest cast *Joe Haslam - Chord Melodic *PC Tyms - Steve Cooper Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *The Kabin *10a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Norris is horrified to discover a break-in at The Kabin, and Rita accuses Gemma and her friends of stealing from her; Gary meets up with Joe and secretly signs the documents for his Ukrainian job; and Maria is stunned when Eva asks her to take over as wedding planner. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,501,000 viewers (3rd place). Notable dialogue Sean Tully (to Norris Cole): "Look I know you're not really a morning person...or an afternoon person, and of an evening you do get quite maudlin', but...you're definitely not yourself." Category:2017 episodes